A Lone
by AweSsam
Summary: Shelter: Rin Fanfic. Rin is trapped in infinite, beautiful, loneliness. But it's ok. She's used to it. She's always been used to it. Until Rin delved deep into her old memories, and her father left her a message for her to read, she never had a problem with being lonely. Read as Rin, the girl who can make anything with a swipe of a hand, makes a friend.
1. Chapter 1

The grass felt strangely uncomfortable around her feet. She wasn't used to it. Nothing was uncomfortable in this world. It was hers. It was _designed_ for her luxury.

A pang of sadness went up through her body. Oh god. Admitting it to herself made it a thousand time worse _. It's not real, not real, not real…_ Unfamiliar tears pooled in her eyes as she cried silently again. Her father's message glowed brightly, none but another of the other glowing stars and cosmos that filled the night sky.

She looked up and let the tears fall anyway, and for what felt like the first time, she smiled. She was comforted by the bright glow of the sky.

…

Rin woke up in her normal sheets, but this time, it took longer than usual for her to leave her bed. When she finally did, and went towards the bathroom did she realize how _empty_ the room was. No, the walls, the decorations, they were fine. The teddy bear that her father had given her for her seventh birthday was fine, homely.

But there were no people. Where was her father, who would come and wake her up? Where was the sound of people passing by and laughing through the open window? There was none. Her eyes flashed in determination as she looked outside, and as if the program, no, _world_ , responded to her will, her home town filled every space and corner of the landscape.

She rushed outside of her room fast, and raced through the columns and streets of the town, whipping her head to catch the familiar sights of her home town.

The old ramen shop that she and her father would go to was a few blocks away. The old lady that was nice to her and gave her candy every time she came over when her father had important meetings lived over there.

She stopped. She went towards the old lady's house, a pale, white, frail thing, and looked through the window.

No one.

She looked around her. No one.

There was no one. Everything was there, set in pace, there _for_ her, but there was no _one_ there.

The scene around her vanished as she collapsed to the ground and bright green grass rose and filled the spaces between her toes. Rin was dumbfounded. She was ok with it before. With so many vast possibilities and things she could do, she was never bored. Rin never felt lonely. So, what could she be feeling right now?

At once she felt small against the big blue vast expanse of sky and the green grass, aware of her position in this world. She felt lonely.

She was the only one in this world.

Dazed, Rin played the memories of her old world, and again, the streets shifted out of nothing. This time, people took places around her, and talked and chattered away, swinging their hands and laughing.

"Papa?" Rin turned her head and looked towards her younger self, who was grinning wildly at her father.

"Yes?"

"I want ice cream."

Her father smiled, his dimples showing, and patted her head. "Sure."

Older Rin patted her own head. She missed the feeling.

She followed them to the ice cream one and stared as her father took some coins from pocket and handed it to the man holding two small bowls. Her father thanked the man and walked away. Younger Rin had already started eating and ran in front of her father, passing right through her.

She spent the rest of the afternoon re-watching her memories over and over again.

…

"Papa! Are we going to see the fireworks?"

Her father smiled. "Do you want to?"

"Yes." She ordered.

"Shigeru!" Both Rins turned to see a tall brown-haired man near her father and hold out his hand.

"Ah. Riku." Her father shook the tall man's hand.

The man grinned brightly, not at all like her father's smile, which was serene and calm. "I've been wanting to talk to you about the plans- " he stopped halfway as he spotted Younger Rin standing next to her father. "Oh, I see this is Rin, your daughter."

"Yes. I see this is your son." Both Rins turned towards Riku's legs, where a boy was hiding, and only a tuft of light brown hair was able to be seen.

"Haru. Come on." The young boy, who seemed to be around Rin's age, shyly stepped from behind his father's legs. Riku turned towards younger Rin. "This is Haru. Say hi, Haru."

"H-hi." Haru said.

Younger Rin smiled. "Hi!"

Riku patted her head, in the same gesture that her father used. "You both can be friends now." He turned towards Haru. "Haru. Why don't you and Rin go and play for a little while? Me and Shigeru-san have to talk about something."

Younger Rin looked towards her father, who nodded at her in agreement.

"Ok Papa. But we'll see the fireworks after this, right?"

Her father patted her head and smiled. "Of course."

Younger Rin turned towards Haru. "Haru. Come on, let's go."

Haru nodded shyly and followed her.

Older Rin watched peculiarly at Haru and her younger self walk towards the playground.

She didn't recall having that many friends as a child. So where did Haru come from?

Her reddish-brown eyes looked at them pass to the playground and introduce themselves.

"I'm Rin." Her younger self stated, smiling brightly. "But you probably already know that."

"I'm Haru." The boy said shyly.

Younger Rin nodded. "Good. From now on, we'll be friends, ok?"

Haru just nodded.

The memory vanished, and older Rin was left standing, shocked at the new revelation.

She had had a friend.

Why could she not remember this before? Granted, she was only seven when she had left her old world, but still...

She rushed through all her memories from that point forward.

One of the more younger memories popped up.

Haru and younger Rin were hiding behind the stairs. Riku, Haru's father, smiled brightly. "Haru and Rin seem to get along well." He looked toward Shigeru. "Even though Haru is a little shy, he didn't use to be like this before. Ever since his mother left... Well..." He sighed.

Her father nodded. "Haru should come over more."

Younger Rin smiled. "You hear that Haru?" Haru nodded.

The memory, now over, dissolved back into the ground, and an even younger memory took its place.

Riku. "There are still a few glitches. The cartridge should be able to support the person for an infinite amount of time."

Shigeru nodded. "Right. The program itself is done though."

Riku nodded and placed Haru on his shoulders. "Papa! I want ice cream."

Younger Rin demanded to picked up too. "I want ice cream too!"

Both fathers nodded their heads.

The memory finished and a new ones took its place. And in almost every memory there was always a trace of a brown haired boy in one corner or the other.

Rin stared on, dazed. Why hadn't she seen this before when she had touched the swing? Had only the main memories played, and the other ones had been left behind for her to delve through on her own?

Why?

* * *

Well, this is it for the first chapter. Sorry if it's super short! The main plot line hasn't been reached yet, so the next chapter will be about all of that.

I only plan to make about two to three chapters, so stick with me!

Please review and tell me how it is! I would love to get tips and thoughts about how to improve my story!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! This is the second chapter of the fic so far, but I'm worried it might be a little too short, so don't be surprised if I update the chapters and join them into one chapter. There will still be more chapters though.

* * *

Rin didn't say anything as she looked up at the white puffy balls of cotton that made their way through the wide expanse of blue. She waved her pen in the air, and the clouds changed shape, obeying the pen, morphing into a rabbit that she had seen in one of her memories. She sighed, still confused, and sat up.

Rin stared at her tablet.

The boy, Haru, had invaded her thoughts lately. Why did these memories with him never break out to her like how her memories about her father had? Why had her father programmed this simulation to not include these memories of Haru until later?

Something was up.

Rin opened her inbox, trying to see if there were any new messages. There were none.

She closed the inbox, frustratedly throwing down her pen to the screen in a forceful motion. Where the pen had hit, the earth had copied a couple of feet away, forming a hole in the ground.

She sighed and drew a flat line over the hole, and dirt filled it up at once.

 _Anything you want._

Rin took her pen, twisting it in her hand, thinking. She drew a lake on her tablet, and the ground dented, and bright, clear water filled itself up into it.

She sat at the edge and stared into the water, staring wistfully at the figure that reflected back. Her reddish-brown eyes were very different from her father's. So was her hair, which was also a reddish brown. Did she inherit her hair and eye color from her mother? A grandparent? A more distant relative, perhaps?

Haru, on the other hand, had brown eyes. His eyes were sharper, but still big on his face. He had tousled brown hair and a bright smile.

She frowned as she looked onto the ground. Rin had unknowingly drawn Haru into the dirt.

But… the drawing was ok.

As she had seen from her memories, she had loved to draw. Her father would always buy her crayons repeatedly, because she would always run out or use them until the wrapper was gone.

And ever since she had entered in this stimulation, she had only done one thing: draw.

Her whole life was pretty much based on her being able to make her own world each and every day, with her drawings alone. Well, the tablet and her thoughts helped her, (a lot, she admitted, that tablet could recognize anything, even if it was a badly deformed marshmallow), but she now had a hint of pride stepping back and taking a look at what she had drawn.

But people… she had never drawn people.

Her heart pounded as she pulled her tablet onto her lap, and drew the first person she could think of.

Sharp brown eyes took place, big on his face. Tousled light brown hair appeared over his head. He was smiling brightly, and stood wearing a simple t-shirt and shorts.

She smiled in her head. The drawing was quite not too bad, though it wasn't exactly what she was hoping for.

 _Maybe I should change the_ — Rin was brought out of her thoughts when the familiar sound of something being constructed filled her ears. She looked up, and a perfectly constructed Haru was in front of her.

She gaped.

Everything about the sculpture was down to the bone.

Even if her drawing had not been perfect, the simulation had picked up on what she was drawing, and perfected it for her.

Yes, everything she drew appeared in her world, but still, she had not expected a _sculpture_ of _Haru_ to be constructed.

She shook her head slightly in disbelief and touched the sculpture. Huh. Everything she drew appeared in her world, but still, she had not expected a _sculpture_ of _Haru_ to be constructed.

She stood up, and immediately noted the height difference between her and Haru. He was much shorter than her, since she had drawn him with the intent of the younger Haru from her past memories.

Rin stared in silence. She had grown so much over the past years… shouldn't Haru be growing as well?

Her brow furrowed and she picked up her tablet, immediately setting to making Haru seem… older. He should be her age now as far as she could tell. Rin didn't have to do much before her mind automatically willed the sculpture to change into an older version of Haru.

Even though it was her mind, even she didn't know how older Haru would look like, and she hadn't imagined anything particular either.

Her eyes widened as she now had to look up slightly to see Haru's face. Still sharp eyes, still big and bright on his face, and still tousled hair, bangs swept to the side. His face had matured, from the pouty faced child he once was, to a teenager. He was taller than her now, almost as tall as Riku was in her memories.

A smile stretched over her face, the first one in days.

But it slipped just as quickly as she stared at the statue of Haru in front of her as she came to a dawning conclusion.

Her finger tips touched the human face. In her memories, she could never touch people.

But at least in her memories she could see their eyes come to life. At least she could hear them chatter away, like they had all the time in the world. At least she could watch them dance and move among themselves.

Haru, as much as she didn't want to admit, wasn't real. At least the one sculpted in front of her.

 _It's not real, not real, not real…_ Nothing was real in this world.

She forced those thoughts down as she looked at the statue in front of her, leaning her forehead against it.

And as cruel as it was, she wished that she had someone along with her, trapped in this infinite beautiful loneliness.

If only… she could have a friend.

There was nothing else in the world she would have liked that all of this world could give her, then grant that one wish.

If only the simulation could pick up on that as well.

But unbemost to her, it could, and there was a slight shuffle of movement underneath her.

* * *

Please review and tell me if the story is going too fast for just a thousand words per chapter.


End file.
